1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a signal or data stream processing system, and more particularly, to a signal or data stream processing system that includes a wave-front multiplexer and a wave-front demultiplexer that is complementary transformation to the wave-front multiplexer.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Signal processing is a mathematical manipulation of a signal to transform, modify or improve it in some way. For example, signals can be constantly converted from analog to digital, manipulated digitally, and then converted back to analog form. Signal processing algorithms requires a large number of mathematical operations to be performed quickly and repeatedly on a signal.